Never Can Say Goodbye
"Never Can Say Goodbye" by Gloria Gaynor ''is featured on ''Just Dance 2015, Just Dance Now and Just Dance 2015 China. Dancer The dancer is a girl that resembles Gloria Gaynor. She has black power hair and is wearing a pair of red metallic pants and an orange bra. Besides these articles of clothing, she is not wearing any top. She also has a jacket with only its top half remaining, a red bandana on her neck, and brown platform lace up heels. There is a chain attached to her pants. Background The background seems to be in front of a stage. There is a huge rollerblade on a platform in the centre of the stage, and backup dancers wearing rollerblades are skating around the stage. For much of the song, red, purple, yellow, and pink pebbles circulate around the stage. Gold Moves Classic: Both Gold Moves: '''Throw open both arms from their cross over your chest. Never_can_say_gm.png|Both Gold Moves '''Mashup: Gold Move: 'Spin your left hand in a clockwise direction and your right hand in a counter-clockwise direction at the same time (Iko Iko). IkoIkoAllGoldMovesRemake.png|Gold Move (Iko Iko) Mashup ''Never Can Say Goodbye has an unlockable Mashup with the theme '''"Best of JD2", and only features dancers from Just Dance 2. Dancers (No repeats) * Monster Mash * Rasputin * Firework * Satisfaction * TiK ToK * Idealistic * The Power * Iko Iko GM1 ' * Sympathy For The Devil Appearances in Mashups ''Never Can Say Goodbye appears in the following Mashup: * ''Ain't No Mountain High Enough ''(Funky)' Captions ''Never Can Say Goodbye ''appears in Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to her dance moves: * Disco Drama * Disco Mill Trivia *This is the second song by Gloria Gaynor song in the series, after ''I Will Survive from Just Dance 2014. * The routine uses moves from the unreleased routine of Daddy Cool. It also uses moves from Ring My Bell and A Little Less Conversation. * One of the backup dancers looks like Maps and another one might be P1 of Get Low. * This is one of the songs to have a Best Of Mashup, along with 4x4, Birthday,'' Maps, and ''I Love It. * This is one of the songs selected for the Just Dance 2015 World Cup.http://www.justdanceworldcup.com/en/news/list-of-songs-for-the-2015-selections/VafUwh0AAB8AEQ7T * In the mashup, the unfinished Pictogram for Iko Iko appears. The beta pictogram aloso appears in Dark Horse's and The Fox (What Does The Fox Say?)'s mashups. Gallery Nevercansay.jpg|Never Can Say Goodbye nevercansay_cover.png Nevercansaymu cover.png|Mashup Icon NCSGlolol.png|Behind the scenes Imagens.png 167.png|Avatar never can say pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms Videos Gloria Gaynor - Never can say goodbye Just Dance 2015 - Never Can Say Goodbye - 5* Stars Never Can Say Goodbye - Best Of JD2 Just Dance 2015 Just_Dance_Now_-_Never_Can_Say_Goodbye_-_Gloria_Gaynor References Category:Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2015 Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:70's Category:Covered Category:Songs under 3 minutes Category:Songs with Mash Ups Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs in Just Dance 2015 China Category:Recycled moves